renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Munro
Summary Clan Munro is but a small clan in Renaissance Kingdoms but we make it a priority to enjoy every aspect of the game and take on any challenge set before us. We strive to be the best we can be and we stick with are fellow clansmen. We love to have a laugh and kick back in the Clan Hall. Try our famous Munro Whiskey, Gaurunteed to be four times stronger then the leading tavern brew! Our ever-great leader is Johncarter and his leadership is never questioned. History Munro clan is a true Scottish Highland Clan that originated from the mountains of Ross-shire to the North East coast of Scotland. After fighting off the vikings as mercenaries under the Earl of Ross in the 11th century, the Munro settled down in Ross-shire. During the Wars of Scottish Independance, the Munro fought alongside King Robert the Bruce and sustained several casualties amongst their leadership, but luckily survived. One of the traditional enemies of clan Munro is clan Mackenzie, a tradition we would like to maintain in this game. For those who are interested in the military: Munro was one of the clans that had a company within the legendary Black Watch. For more information: please check clan Munro on wikipedia. Mentoring Every member of Munro has experience in one part of the game and for all the new players that join us do not be afraid to ask. All members will answer your questions and make sure you are not left confused. We will not abandon you. Financial support Munro will always support their members. If in need we will give you what is necessary to level up, to get that extra field you have always been looking for, get you in the major elections, get you in the council elections. We will protect our brothers and sisters with all our hearts in every possible way. It is our duty as a Munro to do this for are clansmen. Roleplaying Munro alwys strive to roleplay as much as possible. We love to roleplay. It is what makes the game so much fun. Politics Munro has dived into all levels of politics in Scotland. Our members range from Mayors to members of the National Assembly. We have people working on the County Council and Town Council alike. Our most notable member being Johncarter who has served as the mayor of Muirkirk for twelve (12) terms. On top of all this he has also worked in the National assembly for three (3) terms. Let us not forget though of other peoples successes in politics such as Gabria who has worked as speaker for the National Assembly and many of our members have worked as mayor or in the national assembly once. Our political horizon is endless. Members Members Aember Munro, Chief Representative of Pheonix Blackmoresnight Munro BohemianPiano Munro Estevao777 Munro, Clan Weaver Gabria Munro, Wife of Johncarter Gray_douglas Munro Intern Munro Jennawhit Munro Johncarter Munro, Leader of Munro Kelana Munro Ladymoon Munro Noimduda Munro Paulbunyan Munro Schepel Munro Skyeofblue Munro Tiggybabe Munro Wamest Munro Winslow Munro Xavierson Munro, Captain of Ayr category: families